


[锤基]我愿意与你在未来相见（A4锤遇上雷二基AU）

by lingxue



Category: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxue/pseuds/lingxue





	[锤基]我愿意与你在未来相见（A4锤遇上雷二基AU）

大概是复四锤哥穿越雷二偶然遇见出来改善生活的优雅基。

忙着给以太收拾残局的阿斯加德皇宫在一个风和日丽的下午迎来了一只小兔子……啊不……是一位来自未来的复仇者。  
“Thor！大块头！大胖子！你给我出来！”  
整个皇宫对此一脸懵逼，大王子殿下对此表示置之不理并威胁要吃了那只松鼠——不过黑暗精灵肯定不会想到自己居然被一只大声喧哗的小兔子截胡了。  
当然，Rocket并不是在呼叫那个手拿菜刀砍电线，一路火花带闪电的小王子，而是在满怀气愤的试图把那个泡在酒精里的雷神从这捞回来。  
自然，Thor绝不可能在自己的家里迷路，但来之前，某位把自己抱在铁罐里的富豪曾经非常郑重的提醒他：“千万不能让惊爆点男主乱跑，要是让他碰见小鹿斑比，他就肯定不会回来了。”  
尽管Rocket不是很能理解这些个暗语，但是他还是照做了。  
“我记得酒窖是在这……”  
这位当事人大胖子把自己的脑袋包在不知从哪里扯来的绸子下面，自以为不引人瞩目的钻进心心念念的酒窖。  
他一如这几年一样浑浑噩噩的样子，熟练地打开酒桶，把整个头，连带着长长的胡子，都埋进浓醇的酒精里。  
——好像这样能使他忘记一切。  
他半靠在酒桶边上，金棕色的长发成缕的搭在眼前，落魄的神王迷迷糊糊听到身边经过侍女们的言语声。  
“神后殿下呢？”  
“神后殿下刚才去探望那个地球女人去了。”  
Thor迷茫中站定在那里，迟钝的思绪生锈的运转着。  
神后？探望？地球女人……？  
胡说些什么呢……  
他向前踏出一步，酒窖地面上积攒的灰尘被沉重的步伐激起来，分散在空气中，再缓缓落回到地面上。  
——一道剧烈的闪电在Thor的脑海里重重地劈下！  
他看见黑暗精灵的长刀狠狠地插进母后的胸口，他看见妙尔尼尔从他的手中飞出追向逃跑的玛勒基斯，他看见众神之父半躺在冰冷的石阶上，怀中抱着神后已经气尽的尸体。  
脑中浑浊的酒液被一瞬间驱逐干净，他几乎是蹦了起来，连脸上和胡子上残留的黏腻酒液都来不及抹去，厚重的兜帽自然掉落，他一把抓住侍女的衣边，几乎是吼着说：“神后有危险！神后有危险！”  
可是除了被当成疯子重重的甩开，他只得到了两个背影。  
“疯子！”  
什么都没有改变。  
他错愕的愣在原地，连伸出去的手都忘记收回。  
雷神再一次带上厚重的兜帽，把整张脸隐藏在黑暗的阴影里，然后一步一步地，走回那个大酒桶。  
他坐在地上灌了一杯又一杯，动作混乱而毫无章法；他一把将杯子用力的扔出去，在地上碎成碎片。  
他坐在地上喘着粗气，脸上不断有滚烫的液体划过，不知道是烈酒，还是什么别的东西。  
但是Thor·Odinson在他以千计算的生命中，从未像现在这样，如此脆弱过。  
他和奥丁不一样，和他那个不管发生什么事情都能泰然处理的父亲不一样；他会不知所措，会做错很多事情，会从心底里感到慌张。  
可是他不能表现出来。  
因为他是阿斯加德唯一的王，他已经筋疲力尽的身躯背后，是为数不多的阿斯加德人民。  
但那个时候，他的身边还有一个人。  
他的爱人。  
诡计之神，邪神……一个承载了所有不良词汇的神灵；一个祸害过整个宇宙的所谓的邪恶存在。  
可在一切之后，却只有Loki能站在他的身边。  
在他在飞船上加冕为王的那一刻，他真的天真的以为他将会和Loki一起，回到中庭，重建阿斯加德。  
而那清脆的骨骼断裂声打破了他的一切幻想。  
Loki像一块破布一样被扔在飞船的角落，而他，一个所谓的神王，却连保护对方的尸体都做不到，只能看着自己的弟弟被力量宝石侵蚀成为灰烬。  
他何曾又不是同样的失去了母亲。  
就算穿越时空又能怎样，除了眼睁睁看着已经发生过的事情重现，他能干什么？  
他什么都做不了。  
Thor靠在酒桶边上，整个酒窖中只能听见酒液从酒桶中缓缓流出的声音，当然，在这之后不久，整个宫殿都会和雷神一样，陷入急剧的恐慌和悲伤之中。  
“你是谁？”  
Thor缓缓睁开浑浊的眼睛，他看到自己正前方的不远，处正站着一个男人，手里拖着精致的酒杯，站的离他远远的，警惕地打量着他。  
“滚。”  
他意识不清的嗓子嘶哑的吐出这样的字句。  
“等等，Thor？是你吗？”  
男人好像终于抑制不住好奇，轻盈的步伐向前走了几步，微微俯下身，好像在观察Thor是不是还有呼吸。  
“哦，拜托老哥，你可要好好告诉我你这个……肚子……是怎么来的！你是把整个凡尔纳海姆吞肚子里去了吗？小精灵味道怎么样？哈哈哈哈……”  
男人的手指调皮地戳了戳Thor的厚胡子，碧绿色的眼睛在雷神面前晃来晃去。  
生锈的大脑缓慢的开始运转，里面残留的酒液逐渐被褪干净，浑浊的双眼一点一点的重新散发出湛蓝的光彩。  
“奥丁在上，请保佑我这不再是一个荒诞的梦境……”  
Thor把两只眼睛都聚焦到面前人的身上，一寸一寸的复刻着心底里的那个人。  
他的目光对上那双碧绿的狭长眸子的那一刻，Thor在自己都没有意识的前提下，笑了。  
他一下跳了起来，用长袖抹掉身上所有黏腻的酒渍，胡乱的抓了两把头发让自己的脸露出来，甚至掏出斧子把被自己锤漏的酒桶裂缝一把塞住。  
“等等，你不是Thor，但是你很……像？”  
顾不上仔细听一听Loki的喃喃自语，神王搂住小王子的腰，另一只手摁住对方的后颈，也不顾对方惊吓的眼神，迅速的将自己的唇送了过去。  
这个吻来的突然而猛烈，带着失而复得的喜悦和必然失去的极恐，他用力的环着Loki的腰身，好像生怕对方在下一秒就化为飞灰。  
邪神殿下向从腰间掏出小刀，却在触碰到Thor身体的前一秒停了下来。  
他任由Thor暴戾的吻着他。  
很久后，他终于放开了Loki，他将自己的头发埋进爱人的肩膀里，一遍遍的在对方耳边轻声重复着Loki的名字。  
“我搞砸了，对不起，我搞砸了。”  
他这样说。  
而Loki静静地听着，银制的小刀掉落在地面上，发出清脆的声音——这场会面绝对比他们任何一次会面都更和谐和平稳。  
感觉过了很久，Loki才在犹豫中缓慢张口：“我可猜不到未来我们的关系这么好。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以你是未来的Thor？”  
“嗯。”  
“多久以后。”  
“几年后。”  
“你对那时候的我好吗？”  
“我把你弄丢了。”  
说着Thor将爱人抱得更紧，他不敢再一次看着Loki离开。  
“那么……”Loki深吸一口气：“告诉我，我的哥哥，am I……dead？”  
Thor一把把Loki晃到自己眼前，呼吸中吐出重重的酒气：“不！不，当然不，你只是……我们……吵架了……然后——”  
“别试图和谎言之神撒谎。”  
Thor湛蓝的目光一上一下的晃动着，他紧接着再一次将Loki拥在怀里，轻轻地说着：“是我的错。”  
而他的弟弟这一次则一把推开他，紧盯着他，碧绿的目光击碎他所有的伪装和逃避：“Thor，你为我报仇了吗？”  
神王沉默了。  
Thor一步步的走回酒桶，一把拔出沉重的风暴战斧，站在阴影里。  
是啊，你为他报仇了吗？  
他怎么在一时间忘了，他的弟弟可不是好欺负的月下佳人；有仇必报是他的个性，也是他的传统。  
他怎么一时忘了，他因什么而爱着Loki。  
“我会的。”  
而在阴影之下的湛蓝瞳孔，散发出前所未有的决心和坚定。  
小王子满意的捡起地上的匕首，重新揣回自己的腰间。  
“那么，我愿意与你在未来相见。”  
……  
“Wow，That was……romantic?”  
女武神半靠在石头房子上，手里拎着酒瓶子：“不过说起来，你回来之后也没那么爱喝酒了哈。”  
“我想让Loki看到我最好的一面。”  
Thor露出一个大金毛的标准微笑。  
“可得了吧，你当初胖的和球一样的时候不也让他看见了。”  
瓦尔基里满脸嫌弃的灌下一杯啤酒——她向石头房子的角落使了个眼色——“你怎么看上他的？”  
而某位正藏起来的小惊喜回以她一个白眼。

彩蛋：  
“你怎么回来的？”  
神王满意的把神后搂在臂弯里，尽管回答他的是对方的连环嫌弃。  
“抢了宇宙魔方，再用那个小玫瑰逼着二流法师把我送过来的。”  
“……”  
这风格，是真的Loki。


End file.
